


Tall, Dark and Lethal

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, first impressions are right on the money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark and Lethal

The first day that he'd met Kensi, Steve had told Joe that she reminded him of Joe's second wife - tall, dark and lethal were the exact words he had used. He'd been joking, teasing his mentor, but he'd forgotten that many a true word had been spoken in jest. 

She stood tall, proud, looking him right in the eye and daring him to blink. Kensi Blye was no shrinking violet, not a woman to back down from a challenge but one who would rise to meet it head on. Not only did he admire that about her, he needed it in her too, needed her to ground him, remind him when he might be pushing the envelope, going too far - as Danny often noted, eyes wild and arms waving, it was a good job that someone was able to do that. 

Dark, definitely; those dark curls that Steve loved to run his fingers through; dark eyes that danced when she smiled one of those heartbreaking smiles of hers. Dark in other ways too; things she doesn't (can't? wont?) talk about, even with him - past missions, past loves, her father. She does a good job keeping those dark thoughts at bay during the day at least. It's different, though, in the dark of the night when she can't sleep, or when the memories wake her, eyes smarting, throat aching and she lets him take her silently in his arms, simply holding her until she falls back asleep. 

And lethal? Oh yes, Kensi Blye is lethal all right. He's seen her in the field, seen her fight, seen her shoot. His team and her team both agree that she's not a lady to be messed with and when some criminal makes that mistake, Deeks has been known to want to sell tickets. 

But Steve knows that Kensi is lethal in other ways too, like when she comes to him eyes dark with wanting, hands unbuttoning his shirt, lips pressing against his. Just like in the field, she won't be denied, not that he wants to. 

She may be lethal, but Steve can't think of a better way to go.


End file.
